A Not So Sweet Dream
by Sakine
Summary: Tenten finds herself affected by an enemy's jutsu making her sleep til her heart slows to a stop. Neji does all he can to wake her, but she doesnt want to wake up when she dreams about a loving Neji all the time. Her sweetest dream could lead to her death
1. Around the Campfire

"Hm. I know we all want to return home, but it's becoming too dark to travel." The other two teammates let out a slight groan of disappointment as their leader said this. "We need to stop and call it a night, tomorrow we-"

"And tomorrow we can begin our journey home!" Lee interrupted with his fresh point of view.

"Right… "

The sun was coming down as Team Neji sprinted through the trees on there way home to Konoha. The month long mission seemed to last forever due to their boredom of walking around waiting for a reply from the Mizukage about current affairs. Just getting there took several days, accompanied by small missions to ease the long wait for a response from an undeciding kage.

They stopped at a small clearing and prepared themselves for the night.

The fire glowed bright as the three got comfortable under the two trees next to the fire. Lee and Tenten had their own tree, and having to decide between the two, Neji sat next to Tenten. "I hope you both have a fair sleep seeing as I expect all of us to *yawn* wake early in the morning… to venture…home" Lee murmured as he drifted off to the sleep he desperately needed.

The remaining two looked at him. "For such an energetic person, he falls to sleep quickly." Tenten remarked, and Neji nodded.

Time passed as they tried to fall asleep. Unable to do so, Tenten's eyes darted around the forest, spotting sleeping birds and chirping insects. She glanced over at Neji sitting next to her. His eyes were closed, arms folded… hard to tell if he was asleep or not. "What is it?" he asked in a calm voice. Tenten shuttered. How can he tell I was looking at him?

"N-no, just restless" She looked forward, and then thought to herself. "hm…."

"Something on your mind?" Neji asked.

"I was just thinking, what are you doing after we return home?"

Neji opened his eyes and turned slightly towards her. "Shower… eat… rest… train"

"I thought so, what about the next few days?"

Neji lifted an eyebrow and looked at her "… train, why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking, since you do nothing but train-"

"I also train others…" Neji interrupted.

"…Same thing. Anyways, I was thinking one day I need to take you out to town, just to relax and not worry about getting stronger for once. You need that."

"What about Lee? I think he trains more than I do." Neji questioned at her curious suggestion.

"I always see him out and about with people, it's you who's always cooped up in the Hyuuga household or in the forest training with me."

Neji paused. "Or maybe you need to spend less time with friends and more time training…"

Tenten turned and looked at him in slight shock. "I train plenty, I just like to balance training and relaxing. Unlike you who is obsessed with his own strength and won't let a friend help him!" She turned away in frustration. He is ridiculous! I've been on his team for five, almost six years now, since we were 12! And he has the nerve to tell me to train more when I try to be friendly! I always train with him! She closed her eyes to try and calm herself down.

Neji looked at the back of her head. What did I say? Training isn't that hard or anything, I was just trying to offer her my thoughts and she blows up on me. Women are complicated sometimes… Neji turned his head and closed his eyes again, he wanted sleep. He relaxed himself, when he felt a weight pushing on his arm. He glanced at the disturbance and saw the brown haired kunoichi asleep on his shoulder. That argument must have worn her out… He watched her sleeping face and found himself quite calm, seeing her resting against him… he liked it. He gave a slight smile of satisfaction and nodded off to sleep resting his head on hers.

The sun rose, and with the slightest sunlight touching his eyes, Lee woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked East at the sun still close to the earth. "Hm, it's probably around 6 or 7am…. Good enough for me!" He got up and brushed himself off, then noticed the two sleeping ninja against the tree across from him. He froze and stared at the sight before him….. "Aww!" His cheeks turned pink from watching the two nuzzling each other. He got closer and sat in front of Neji with a big grin on his face. Neji felt a presence and stirred, slowly opening his eyes to see a blushing, smiling Lee face to face with him.

He was taken aback with the sudden sight of his teammate. "Lee, what are you blush- …" he looked down and noticed his chin still on the girl's head. In an automatic defense for his reputation, he made a sudden movement that left Tenten falling over on the ground.

"Ow!" She sat up and rubbed her head. Not her ideal way to wake up. She looked up with a weary eye and saw the two boys looking at her. "What? … did I oversleep or something, and how did I fall over?"

Lee, about to speak, was silenced by Neji's glare of death. "Um… nope, you woke up just in time Tenten" he said to ease Neji's tension.

The trio leapt through branches and brush as the sea was coming into view. "Haha! We're almost there!" exclaimed an excited green teammate as he suddenly jolted towards the sea. The other two followed at their own pace.

Even though it was a new morning, Tenten was still annoyed with the previous night's argument. She kept quiet and looked forward trying not to notice Neji slightly in front of her. Neji however was thinking about how he could keep Lee's mouth shut about what he saw. Distracted, he didn't notice a figure trailing them, and Tenten didn't notice the kunai thrown towards her.

This is just the opening to the plot, which I have had in my head for a while based on someone else's fanfic I heard years ago which I cannot find anymore, and an episode of Futurama. Thus ends chapter 1


	2. An Enemy's Gift

A clang echoed through the forest…

Tenten turned around and stopped, Neji was on a branch a few feet away. She looked to the right of her and saw a kunai in the tree she just passed, another on a tree a few feet away. _What happened?_

Neji looked in the direction the kunai came from. Moments later on the branch above, a ninja appeared. She was fairly tall with choppy brown hair, purple eyes, and wore a long, purple kimono with a silver zigzag pattern. She stood on the branch above the two Konoha ninja with a long decorated kunai-like weapon in her hand and smirked at them. "Aw, I wasn't sneaky enough? Bet I would have got her if you didn't deflect my kunai with yours."

"What do you want with us?" Neji asked with annoyance, not even bothering to activate his Byakugan.

"I just wanted to try out a little something," the girl said coolly.

The two looked at her confused. "Try out wha-" Tenten started, before being tagged in the back of the neck. She knelt on the branch she resided on and grabbed her neck as Neji rushed to her aid.

"Tenten!" He helped her balance and activated his Byakugan, now that he knew there was trouble. _Damn, a sneak attack. Lee get back here!_

Another slightly shorter and younger male appeared on the branch the female was standing on. "We just wanted to test our latest experiment on someone. It's not my fault you happened to be coming down this way. You see we're planning an attack on a certain village, only we needed a human test subject."

Neji glared at them, "What the hell did you do to her?" He let her go to hold her self up on her knees, and in an instant Neji was in front of the kunoichi. He appeared and with a swift powerful strike… his hand was stuck. _What!_ Neji stared at a light purple force field surrounding both foreign ninja with his hand caught between it. He tried to struggle free, but it was useless.

"Like it? This is another one of our experiments. This shield appears when it detects an enemy's chakra attempting to attack us. We can release chakra and items, but we can't receive any. As for your friend…" a kunai appears in her other hand with a paper bomb attached to it. Neji's eyes lit up and tried to once again get out of the shield's grasp. "We'll see how long she lasts."

With a flick of the wrist, the kunai flung into the tree Tenten knelt on and the two retreated back a bit further, releasing Neji's hand. The flame fizzled near the end of the paper seal and exploded. A screen of smoke trailed through the air and wisped away revealing an agonized Tenten in Neji's arms.

"Let me know how she does will you? I like updates. Come on Tsuboro."

"Yes Miss Kochi." The two fled back towards the forest.

Neji looked at his fallen teammate that lay in his arms. She held her neck and winced in pain. "Hold on Tenten, I'll get you back to Konoha in a couple of hours." He knew that was impossible, but if to reassure Tenten, he'd lie.

* * *

Lee stood on the small boat his squad was traveling back to Konoha in, patiently (barely) waiting for his teammates' arrival. "They can't be that slow can they? Or are they just trying to make me wait…" He perked up in realization, "or are they having some sort of private moment since I ran ahead? … That's gotta be it!" Lee slightly began to blush again. "Maybe they are finally taking advantage of their youth in my absence. If that is the case I shall wait hours!" And with fiery eyes and a new goal, he sat and waited for his "youthful" friends to return at their own pace… only to find them emerge from the trees a few moments later. "Ha! I knew letting them have their moment would--" He cut himself off when he noticed Tenten passed out in Neji's arms.

Neji landed on the boat and gently placed Tenten on the floor with a bag under her head. "Neji, what happened?"

"We got ambushed by two rouges"

"How do you know they were rouges?"

Neji tilted Tenten's head to the side "I didn't see any headbands and they didn't seem like ordinary ninja."

"Wow, and to think I thought you two were-" *Neji death glare* "… were just being slow… heh…"

Neji looked at the area where Tenten kept her hand when she was conscience. A small sideways 8 was on the back of her neck with a small tube stuck in the center of it. Neji plucked it out while Lee inspected her neck, "Why does she have an Infinity symbol on her neck?"

"She was attacked from behind, it's some kind of experimented seal they implanted on her using this." He revealed the tube with a needle attached to it.

"What does it do?"

"I don't know, she's sleeping now but it'd be best to get her back to Konoha as soon as possible. It could be a poison." Neji returned her head forward and sat down while Lee began to paddle the boat home.

_

* * *

_

_Tenten woke up with a headache. She sat up and looked around at the tent she slept under. A tall figure stood outside the tent, then opened the flap and walked inside. "Neji, what happened to me, and where are we?"_

_Neji sat down next to her, and looked at her with gentle eyes. "You fell from a tree when we were training and your hurt your head. You're okay now though."_

_Tenten removed the blankets over her and looked at Neji. Something was different about him. What was it?_

"_Is something wrong?" he asked._

"_Um, no. Something just seems… off."_

_He stared at her puzzling, "Maybe you still have a bit of a headache, you should take it easy for now, okay?"_

_Tenten nodded, then got up and walked outside. "Wow… where are we?" The girl glanced around at the very green meadow which stood in front of her._

"_We had to stop here to let you rest until your head felt better. In the meantime, we found a small town not far from here"_

"_We?"_

"_Lee and I, we explored while you rested and found a small town along that path" Neji pointed to a path to the left of her._

"_Yes, and we got treats!" Lee appeared behind them carrying a small bag._

"_Would you like to see it?" Neji asked._

"_Sure"_

_The trio left their tent and walked along the thin dirt path. Tenten glanced over at Lee, who was full of joy and humming as he walked, then at Neji. He looked… happy? That's what was different! Tenten studied his face carefully and noticed he was showing emotion. Neji was content! _

_A few moments later they arrived at the town that flourished with children and colors. "Wow, it's so alive here!"_

"_Yea, I thought we could just relax today and enjoy the festival instead of training." Neji said._

"_They're having a festival today?"_

"_Yea we are!" a little boy said as he ran up to Tenten. He stopped in front of her, and kicked her in the shin._

"_Ow!"_

* * *

"Lee!" Neji scorned. "You stepped on her leg!"

Lee moved his foot. "Sorry! I lost balance for a minute. I'm surprised she didn't wake up though."

"Yea, but she felt that." Neji saw Tenten's face in distress. The day was already coming to an end. They needed to take a pit stop to rest and start new in the morning. "Lee, paddle to that island, we'll make camp there tonight."

"But what about Tenten? Shouldn't go as far as we can to get her to Konoha?"

"Yes, but who knows what would happen to the boat if we nodded off, it could lead us even further away from land. Besides, maybe we can find someone to help us there."

"Yes sir" Lee saluted and paddled toward one of the close by islands. They got on land and walked far enough to find a trail which lead to a village.

"Where are we?" Lee pondered.

Neji shrugged with Tenten asleep in his arms again.

A girl saw them from a nearby field, "Hey you there, you need some help?"

The boys nodded and followed the girl to her village.


	3. The Diagnosis

"Um miss, where are we exactly?" Lee asked.

"This is the healing country. You're in Ideyu now, the hot springs village. Long ago this was land to many hot springs. Travelers would come here to seek the healing qualities of our springs, but most are gone. Now we create medicines from collecting herbs."

"This is perfect," Neji commented

"Why so?"

"Our teammate was attacked, and now an unknown substance is in her body. We need help to heal her." She looked at the unconscious girl Neji carried.

"I think I can help you, or at least tell you how to help her. Follow me, I'm going to take you to our research department, they can examine her there." She turned and led the boys to a large building in the middle of the village. The inside looked like a regular hospital, spacious, white, and sanitized. There were people walking around in white uniforms with boxes or tubes in their hands. "This is where we bring new plants to be experimented with to see if they have a use. We also have a separate area where we have different uncured illnesses or poisons that we are constantly trying to find an antidote for."

"This place sure is different from the huts we saw outside" Lee said as they strolled down the hallways.

"Oh, those huts are just used when we gather plants. We store them in there or do some experimenting with them, but this is where the scientists work. We live in a town down the road, this is more like the business part of town."

"Do you think it's possible we stay here for the night?" Neji asked.

"Sure, we accept visitors, but not many come here. Most don't know of this place, but then again, where do you think all the medicine comes from?" The girl gave a slight giggle and turned left to see big double doors. "Wait here, sorry, but no outsiders are allowed in here," she opened the doors revealing shelves of flasks and tubes and walked in.

A few minutes later, the girl returned with a man in white, then left them alone. He looked at Tenten. "So how was she affected?"

"Shot in the back of the neck with a tube that contained a liquid. We don't know the effects of it, but she hasn't woken up since she got hit this morning."

"I even stepped on her leg!" Lee chirped in.

The man looked at her, "may I take a look at her neck?" Neji lifter her head and revealed the infinity mark. "So it's some form of seal huh? Those aren't fun to cure."

"Will you be able to?" Lee asked?

"We'll try. Leave her here overnight and we'll see what we can find out. Kishimi, Sakine, come here," he called out. A few seconds later, two girls around their age walked out. One with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, another with long black hair with red tip at the bottom. "These two will be in charge of your friend. Believe it or not, even though they are young, they are very talented from being trained in healing all these years. Kishimi." The blonde girl took Tenten and brought her in the room. "Sakine, please bring these two ninja to their rooms tonight." She led them out of the building and to the town.

* * *

"This is it," Sakine said as they stood outside what looked like a motel.

The boys took a look around. "This town seems kinda small for such an important village" Lee commented.

"We don't get many outsiders anymore so we have no need for large hotels, and it's important that we don't pollute the plants on this island, so we try to use little energy."

They walked into their room. Neji paused for a moment. "So how likely will it be that you'll be able to cure Tenten?"

"That's her name? Well, seals are more difficult because even if we cure the substance in her body, we still need to get rid of the seal itself. These things vary depending on the type of symptoms she shows."

"I see…" Neji muttered.

"We'll do what we can tonight and let you know if we found anything in the morning." She turned and closed the door behind her.

A few moments after she left, she heard Lee, "hey, wait up!" She turned to him.

"What's the matter?"

Lee looked back at his room for a second, and then said in a low voice, "well, I just thought you should know something. Tenten's not just our teammate, you see, she and Neji have a special bond and he would be devastated if anything happened to her. He's kinda shy about showing his feelings, but I can see through him. Just this morning I saw him an-"

"Lee, what are you two talking about?" Neji yelled from the room.

Lee looked back at him, smiled, and returned to Sakine. "Anyways, I just thought knowing some details could help in some way." Sakine nodded and they both turned their separate ways.

"Lee, what were you two talking about?" Neji questioned.

"I… just wanted to know if she had anything… to cure dandruff!" Lee scratched his head a few times hoping to drop the subject.

"Hn." The boys then went to bed for the night hoping morning would bring good news.

* * *

Tenten laid on a table and was having blood drawn from her in several areas of her body. Tubes of blood were being brought to different stations and tested with different already prepared solutions. Scientists ran back and forth between Tenten, tubes, and computers.

* * *

_Tenten, Lee, and Neji continued their journey around town and looked in different stores trying on outfits until it got dark. Lee decided to run off and play with some local children while Tenten and Neji sat down to eat from a small café._

"_I think the mosquitoes are out now" Tenten said as she felt nips throughout her body. "And apparently they like me," she said while swatting at the blood sucking creatures._

"_Let's get a seat inside then," Neji suggested. They sat down inside where the café lit up with decorative lights and soft music in the background._

"_This place is really nice, I hope it's not expensive." Tenten said as she looked in her almost empty wallet._

"_No, put that away, it's on me." Neji said as he pushed her wallet away._

"_That's nice of you, thank you Neji," She put her wallet away and blushed a little at his kind gesture._

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You look a little shy."_

_Tenten blushed a bit more. "Oh, well, it's just the atmosphere. It-it kinda makes it feel like we're on a date or something." Tenten replied nervously._

"_Hm, it kinda looks that way doesn't it?" _

"_Heh, yea a little," Tenten averted her eyes from him to the table in slight awkwardness._

"_Well, I don't see anything wrong with that." Neji gave a small smile._

_Tenten looked at him again, her heart jumped when she saw his lips form a grin. The fact that she's never seen him smile like that gave her a feeling that made her melt inside. "What?"_

"_Why shouldn't we be on a date? I think you're worth it." He continued to smile._

_Tenten could feel her face turn red. The combination of this comment and his gentle expression was too much for her. "Um, r-really?"_

"_Yea," he replied in his soft, heart-melting tone of voice._

_Tenten felt a bit light-headed, and put her hand to her head to balance herself._

"_You feeling okay?"_

_"Y-yea…" Tenten lowered her head, then looked up and saw the room spinning before she fainted._

* * *

*Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep*

A man in white took the paddles to her chest and sent a shock throughout her body. "Clear." One said as he prepared for another round. Tenten's chest jumped.

*beep beep beep beep*

They wiped their foreheads in relief. "We took too much blood, we need to replace it." A woman said as she ran to get donated blood. Hours of hopeful testing passed by, when the men and women decided on a conclusion.

* * *

The boys returned to the hospital-like building in the morning, hoping for good news. Anything to help. They saw Kishimi walking around with a clipboard filling out papers. She looked up and saw them, setting her clipboard aside. "Hi there, you must be here to check on her." They nodded. "Okay, well, follow me." The two looked at each other, not liking her tone of voice. They walked to a smaller room where Tenten laid in a small white bed, sound asleep. "These rooms are here incase any patients do come here for medical attention, though most of the time we are just shipped over a tube of blood."

"So it _is_ like a hospital," Lee said in a low voice.

She gave a slight nod. "Well, we did find out it wasn't a poison, so at least we don't have to worry about that."

"So what is wrong with her?" Neji asked.

"Well, unfortunately we didn't figure out much. We took so many tests and blood samples from her last night that she temporarily died." Neji's eyes widened with a dangerous look. "But as you can see she's fine now, we just-"

"She's fine? How is she fine!" Neji asked abruptly. "You almost killed her and you still don't have a diagnosis! I thought you guys were supposed to be experts." Then with a brisk movement he left the room to calm down. _Damn it! If they can't help us then who can? Why didn't I just activate my Byakugan when that woman appeared? We could have avoided this whole mess!_

Lee, still in the room, apologized for him. "I'm awfully sorry about his behavior miss, I think he's just blaming himself for her condition, not you." She nodded. "Um, so what did you find out?"

She took out her clipboard and flipped a few pages. "Well, like I said it's not a poison. We did however find the fluid in her body and made an antidote to stop it spreading any further. But… the seal is still there. We can't figure out how to remove it since we're not familiar with it."

"So will she be okay? Will she wake up anytime soon?"

"That's the problem… after doing all these tests, we couldn't figure out why she wouldn't wake up if it wasn't a poison. My only guess would be a sleeping drug."

"Is there a cure?"

"Yes, but it doesn't seem to have an affect because of that seal. I would suggest finding the ninja who did this and figure out how to reverse it."

"Well, thank you for trying," Lee said in a depressed tone, then walked over to Tenten. "Our poor beautiful Tenten, how could anyone do such a thing? I promise we will wake you up."

"We'll keep her here and make sure she's not disturbed. We don't know what to do to make her better, but hearing your voices is our best bet. And in the meantime, I would suggest the two of you find the person who did this."

"Thank you, I think we will take you up on your offer." They agreed and walked out to find Neji walking around outside.

"Are you clearing your head?" Lee asked.

"Yea…"

Lee suddenly snapped into determination mode. "Neji! We must now go and find this fiend who harmed our precious flower and beat a cure out of them!"

Finally, something he could do to help. He nodded, then made their way back to the boat.

* * *

**This chapter in my opinion is one of the boring ones just cause there's a lot of medical talk. The next one will have more of her dreams =3 and keep an eye out for similarities between her dreams and reality (hintmosquitoeshint).**


	4. The Cure?

**Authors Note: I just wanted to say that this is my first fanfiction, and for those who like it, thank you for sharing your thoughts, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside and makes me want to update sooner :3 So keep that in mind, the more positive feedback the sooner the chapters ;3 (I update on either Tuesday, Friday or Saturday nights)**

**Btw, a lot happens in this chapter, keep that in mind so you don't get lost :3 I think this is the most action I'm gonna have in the story, so don't worry ^^**

* * *

Kishimi walked down the hall and passed by Tenten's room. "Hm," she walked in and opened the window by her bed. "It's nice out today, you should enjoy the breeze." She told her as she fluffed her pillow before leaving. A breeze rolled into the room and blew the curtains around, allowing a gust of wind to brush against her face.

* * *

The boat arrived back on the main island that the Water Country was located. The two ninja jumped out and tied it on a post. "So where is this rogue you ran into?" Lee asked.

"About a two minute run into the forest, but who knows now." Neji replied, then paused and turned to him. "We'll give each other the signal right?" Lee nodded before they both took off in different directions.

Neji leapt through the trees looking for the spot where they were attacked. His eye saw a shine about 30 feet in front of him, then jumped towards it and stopped. He looked at the objects stuck in the tree, "These were the two kunai used in our first encounter." Knowing he was in the right spot, he activated his Byakugan and searched the area. _Hm… no… no… nooo… there!_ He dashed towards the two figures sitting on a tree branch, then stopped 50 feet away from them. _If I can sneak up on them, maybe I can capture the girl and make her talk, _he thought to himself as he quietly snuck up behind them.

Almost within attacking distance, Neji heard the girl cry out, "I know you're behind us. You can come out if you want." Kochi said as she and Tsuboro continued to eat their small lunch. Knowing a sneak attack wouldn't work, he came out of hiding.

"How did you know I was here? I didn't make any noticeable moves." He asked as he walked towards them.

"Remember how I said we were working on some things," she took a bite of onigiri, "we also developed a sort of sonar system that blinks if a chakra source is present. But enough of me, how's our little guinea pig doing?"

Neji clenched his fists for a moment then loosened them. "What did you do to her?"

"Well that depends, what's her current state?" She took another bite.

Neji glared at her chilled attitude, "She's not waking up…"

"Ah, so it was a success then. You here that Tsuboro, your little potion works." The boy nodded.

"How do you reverse it?"

Kochi laughed at that question. "My dear boy, I'm sorry but that's up to you"

"What do you mean?" Neji said while getting angrier by the second at her cockiness.

"Either those closest to her can bring her out of her sleep, or she stays asleep forever. Simple as that." They finished their lunch and stood up.

Neji pulled out a kunai, ready to take her prisoner, as a dark mass of clouds showed up in the distance.

* * *

The curtains in Tenten's room blew more roughly as the wind picked up speed due to the squall brewing overhead. The smell of the fresh outdoors turned into a distinguishable wet scent as droplets of rain sprinkled down. Within minutes, rain poured from the sky. The curtains blew rapidly while rain sprayed Tenten's face at an angle.

* * *

_Tenten's eyes opened slowly. Her blurred vision made it difficult to make out the figures around her, but not difficult enough to not recognize the pearl eyes looking down at her. Her eyes adjusted and noticed the figures around her stared at her with worried looks. "Tenten, you're awake…" Neji finally said with the gentlest of voices._

"_W-what happened?" Tenten asked the slightly relieved faces surrounding her as she attempted to rise._

"_Maybe you had a hot flash," Lee suggested as he helped her sit up. The others nodded in agreement._

_Lee looked up at a sudden shadow that took over the land, "I don't like the look of that." The villagers decided to scatter at the sound of a distant grumble in the sky. "Neji, let's go."_

"_We'll catch up, I'm gonna stay behind and help Tenten." Lee nodded and left._

_Tenten stood up slowly, "I'm fine now Neji, we can go-" she stop as she felt a raindrop hit the tip of her nose. She looked up and saw the clouds open to let water fall freely to the earth. A few seconds later, the ground was damp with rainfall. Tenten looked at the ground and watched the impact of the droplets crash and create a thin layer of sprinkles as they bounced back up._

_Neji held out his hand, "come on, let's go." Tenten hesitated, but took his hand and followed his lead to the village. The rain fell harder and the area was soon surrounded by a white mist that made it difficult to see ten feet in any direction. Neji looked and saw the outline of a tree and headed for it, with Tenten right behind him. They stood underneath the large tree while only little drips fell on them every now and then. Neji wrung out his hair while Tenten wrung out her shirt so as not to be soaking wet. Neji glanced at her and saw shivers run up her body. "Tenten," she stopped and looked up at him, and saw him start to unbutton his shirt flap to remove it. She blushed a dark shade of red at this sight. _

W-WHAT! Why is he taking off his shirt! _She thought to herself in shock and curiosity. He finished removing his robe and put it around her shoulders. "Here, you're shivering." Still blushing, she wrapped the damp shirt around herself, which didn't seem very damp anymore. _

Mmm, his scent is all over his shirt,_ she thought as she nuzzled her face into the clothing. She noticed him watching her and looked up to see a topless Neji with water glistening off his sculpted body, even without any sunlight. She blushed harder. "Um, thank you Neji."_

_He stepped closer to her. "You're welcome." His bare chest was only two feet away from her and she could see all his muscles much clearer, how defined they were, and how strong he really was. He stepped a little closer and wrapped his arms around her. "You feel any warmer?" he asked._

_She stuttered. "y-yea… mhm." He hugged her tighter and she sunk into the embrace, trying to remember every detail in her head of this experience. They stood there for a good few minutes, listening to the rain pour down next to them, how relaxing it sounded. It wasn't a storm, more like a giant cleanser washing the earth. It had a welcoming and familiar scent, combined with the warm body pressed against her made her feel very peaceful._

_Neji shifted his head back slightly. Tenten noticed. He looked at her with passionate eyes, and leaned down to kiss her. Her heart fluttered, but she wasn't totally surprised because of how relax she felt. It all just felt right to her. She returned the kiss and laced her fingers together around his waist._

* * *

Workers were walking around the building like usual, as Kishimi and some others were running from room to room closing windows. She ran into Tenten's room after a while and shut hers. The curtains calmed to a stop. She took a small towel and dabbed Tenten's face to dry her off.

Sakine walked in the room as others rushed past her in the busy hallway. "How's she doing?" Kishimi checked the monitor which the girl was hooked up to.

"It's slowing. She slowed down by half a second." Sakine added a hint of worry to her expression when she heard this.

"This doesn't look good," she added.

* * *

Neji disappeared and reappeared behind Kochi, kunai at the ready. Kochi blocked him and let Tsuboro fight in her place. Repeated attacks from Neji were blocked due to the force field, and nothing seemed strong enough to get through. He glared at the kid. "What the hell is that made of?"

Tsuboro showed no particular emotion, or interest in what was going on, but answered his question with ease. "This is scientifically altered chakra. We simply took a sample of our own chakra while in an experimenting area and created a gadget that can evoke this amount when another source of chakra is present, and only appears when that source comes too close. And because all your weapons have been exposed to your chakra, we can reject them as well. But since-" he was cut short as he experienced a blow to his back. Neji looked over his shoulder to see Lee's leg caught in his force field, but got far enough in to have caught Tsuboro off balance.

Lee tried to wiggle free with one leg, but failed. His leg within the shield moved around while Tsuboro steadied himself. He continued to kick his leg around until he hit a gadget on the kid's waist and accidently deactivated the shield. "What!" Tsuboro exclaimed while actually showing an emotion for once.

_I see, that's why my hand got caught in Kochi's shield. Our first attacks were too fast and powerful for the shield to block completely_. Neji saw this and took the opportunity. He threw two kunai which grazed Tsuboro's arm and shin.

"Ow!" he said before finding the shield's button. "When did you get here?" He asked Lee.

"Well, Neji and I had the idea to use these trackers we brought with us." He showed them the small object around his waist. "So once one of us found you, we would notify the other for backup, and it would lead the way by blinking faster the closer I got to him."

"Bravo," Kochi said from a safe distance. "I commend you on your thoughtful plan, but it doesn't work if you can't touch us," she smirked. Lee glared at her, _so this is the lady that is causing Tenten's illness. She cannot be forgiven!_ "You will pay!"

She laughed in amusement, then realized someone was missing. "Weren't there two of you?" She said referring to Neji, who then threw a kunai at her waist and hit the shield's control box dead center. "WHAT!" She exploded in shock, then glanced at Neji behind her. "How did that get past my force field!" She heard Tsuboro groan in defeat behind her, and saw Lee holding his neck under his arm. While distracted, Neji's arm wrapped around her with a kunai at her neck. "I-I don't understand what just happened!"

Neji explained, "This kunai I'm holding contains Tsuboro's blood from when it grazed his arm. By using this, I was able to penetrate your chakra because your shield seems to be familiar with his chakra. And when you were busy gawking at me, Lee did the same with the kunai that hit his shin. Game over." He pushed the kunai against her neck some more. "Now, either tell me how to cure Tenten, or you lose your life."

Kochi said with an attitude, "I already told you, she can't be woken up by an antidote! There is none! I told you it was an experiment used for combat, you think I would make an antidote so my enemies could wake up and capture me? I don't think so." Neji paused for a moment and glanced over at Tsuboro, who nodded in agreement to her statement. He then looked at Lee and nodded, before slitting their throats.

* * *

Neji and Lee arrived at the hospital portion of the building and walked to Tenten's room. Sakine was writing down what she saw on the monitor, then stood up when she noticed their presence. "How did it go?" She asked.

Neji shook his head. "They don't have a cure."

She lowered her head and sat back down with her clipboard. "What is that?" Lee asked her.

"While you were gone, we hooked her up to a machine to monitor her heart rhythm." Her voice lowered, "So far it slowed down half a second more than a normal heart should when sleeping." She looked up at the monitors again and perked up.

"What is it?" Neji asked.

"It's strange, since you entered the room, her heart sped up to normal." She paused and thought for a moment. "Would you do me a favor and walk out of the building, then come back in here next to her bed?"

The boys lifted an eyebrow at her request, but did as told and exited the building before returning. "As I suspected!" The two ninja looked at her in anticipation. "It appears that when you aren't around her, her heart slows. But when your presence is near her, she feels more connected to reality."

There was hope! "If you don't mind, can we repeat this one at a time?" The two nodded and went outside. Lee went in first and walked up to her bedside. "Hm…" she said with a concerned tone, then sent him out to get Neji. This time, once Neji stepped into the room the monitor changed. "I see…" Lee came back in the room and listened for the results.

"Well, it appears that when you're away from her, her heart steadily slows. Once Lee came up to her bedside, not much changed. However, once Neji stepped into the room, her heart rate increased back to normal again." Neji's eyes widened as Lee's drooped in disappointment. _How could my presence not have any response from her! _He thought to himself.

* * *

_Tenten awoke from a nap in Neji's arms under the giant tree. The rain was gone, and all that was there was a green field next to a path, sparkling with dew. _This feels nice_, she thought to herself as she snuggled into his warm body. She felt Neji kiss her forehead. "I love you Tenten."_

_She paused, then looked at him and said what she's wanted to say for a very long time, "I love you too Neji." They then leaned in and kissed each other._

* * *

"Oh no!" Sakine said as the monitor beeped.

"What!" The two asked simultaneously.

"Even with you two in the room, her heartbeat still dropped back down! She's falling into a deeper sleep!"

***reads description of Neji stripping* O////O and don't think perverted thoughts when he asked if she was warmer 3 shame on you (kidding ^^). So yea, after this chapter, it should get less distracted from the main plot and actually focus on the struggle for her to hang on.**


	5. A Dream's Visitor

**Author's note: I updated this chapter to change one thing (Neji's description). Also, I'm very sorry for not updating as often as I should have been. I've been very very busy and got super sidetracked 3**

"What! How can that be?" Lee asked in shock.

"I-I can't say. This is an unknown case, we don't know how it works," Sakine explained.

Neji had a serious look on his face. He stared at the unconscious girl and made a slow advancement towards her. _She's going further away from reality…why? Why are you not waking up Tenten?_ His face softened at the sight of her peaceful face. He studied her still body that hid under the covers of the bed. He hated this feeling, the feeling that he couldn't help in any way. The feeling of being powerless.

Neji clenched his fists, then sat down in a chair next to her bed. His head lowered, and looked to be what Lee would describe as worried. An emotion he's never seen Neji show was now suddenly being displayed in public.

Lee watched him sitting by Tenten's side. Out of respect, he began to step out of the room, with Sakine following close behind. Neji clenched and loosened his fists, trying to figure out what he could possibly do. Knowing he couldn't do anything productive, the least he could do was keep her company when she needed it. He moved his hand over hers and gently squeezed it.

*Beep*

The monitor alerted a change in her heart's rhythm. Neji's heart leapt a bit with hope of improvement as he looked up to see her reaction from his slight touch. He looked back at Tenten, then grabbed her hand with both of his and held it tightly. He looked up at the screen.

*Beep*

His heart jumped again. He did something!

_The sun shone brightly forcing Tenten's eyes to open. She winced to shield her eyes, then looked around her surroundings. The field she fell asleep in changed slightly since she last remembered seeing it. This time when she looked around, there was a small lake, more trees, taller grass, and no Neji. She glanced at the area, but he was not to be found. "Hm, maybe he took a walk," she thought as she herself began to stand and take a stroll._

_After a few minutes, she noticed someone on the edge of a lake near where she woke up. There sat a boy with long brown hair brushing along his back freely. He wore a long white robe, yet his appearance seemed odd. He seemed to be much duller than her vibrant surroundings. Tenten stared at the boy and slowly advanced forward. "Hello?"_ _she addressed._

_The boy turned to face her and answered with a soothing voice, "Yes?" Something clicked in her mind when she saw his face. It wasn't the same boy she kissed in the field, he was different somehow. More familiar. His eyes were like dull pearls, unlike the other's bright, almost purple pearls. Their voices were similar, but his had a certain familiarity that made her heart jump._

_

* * *

_

"_What are you doing over here?" she asked._

"_Looking for someone."_

"_Who?"_

"_My friend. I've been looking for her since she disappeared, but I can't find her."_

_Tenten stared at him for a moment trying to understand what he said. "What does she look like?"_

_He looked at her and said "I'm sorry, but explaining would just be wasting my time. I need to find her. Please excuse me."_

_Tenten watched as he got up and walked off in his white robe. "Hey, wait! I can try to help you!"_

_He glanced back at her, "It's no use, I am the only one who can find her. No one else can save her from herself."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_What?" a voice said from behind._

_She spun around and saw Neji. She looked at his glowing eyes, then turned around to look for the dull-eyed boy, who had already disappeared._

"_I-I thought…" Tenten started. "…where were you?"_

"_Just took a walk around. How about we take a stroll?" Tenten nodded, then walked off, hand in hand._

_

* * *

_

Neji stared at Tenten's still face, then heard the beat of her heart drop back down again. His head tilted forward in disappointment.

* * *

The sun hid behind clouds and the sky fell dark for the remaining hour of daylight, transforming into night. The building was quiet, and the night felt still. Only the crickets chirped creating the night's melody. Their song carried out through the hallways with a dim echo, barely audible to the keen ears of the Hyuuga child.

Neji sat there, head tilted down while softly stroking Tenten's hand. The monitor sat next to him making a steady beat with every breath she took. He slightly turned his head towards her, shadows reflecting off his face from the dimly lit hallway. His head sank again, his hair slowly coming undone with a couple stray strands hanging loosely in front of his face. _What can I do? I can't let it continue this way. At this rate, Tenten will…_ He silenced himself, trying not to think of the upcoming future. He stared at the girl's relaxed face sleeping in front of him, studying her facial features to keep himself busy. He lowered his eyes, and bent over near her ear.

He whispered "I promise… Tenten… I will help you pull through this. I will save you… like I always have. Like… Like I always will." His grip tightened on her hand as a single watery eye let out a small tear down his cheek and onto hers. He took his other hand and gently wiped it off with a single gesture of his thumb. His hand stayed there momentarily enjoying the smoothness of her cheeks, then retreated back to the cold seat which Neji resided on. The beeps on the machine making their steady beat continued to ring in Neji's ears as he drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note: Hopefully this writer's block will go away soon. And yes this is a short chapter, mostly because of my block XP**


	6. A Scratch

**Author's note: I created my character Karin before I read Shippuden, so don't think I ripped off the name. Not a big deal, just wanted to clarify :3 ALSO this chapter took me awhile to make for 2 reasons. I'm going to post them at the bottom so you can read after the chapter (and so I don't take up space).**

Dew drops dripped off the morning leaves as the sun slowly took over the golden sky. The birds awoke and took flight to sing and catch their breakfast for their crying babies. The small chirps reached the cracked window of the research center and echoed down the silent halls. Thin beams of yellow light broke through the slightly dusty window of Tenten's room, making a glittering effect in the light that shone through. The sleeping girl laid peacefully in her white bed with the beams of sun softly touching her face, highlighting her beautiful features. Neji sat, leaning forward in his chair, sleeping soundly with his hand resting gently on top of his girl's.

The combination of the hungry birds and dim light aroused Neji out of his slumber. His head nodded up while his eyes attempted to focus out of his blurred vision. He blinked and turned towards Tenten. He was silent. His thumb subconsciously stroked her hand as he studied her unchanged expression.

Moments later, the sound of rushing footsteps was heard down the hallway approaching the room. The door opened revealing Sakine and Lee, out of breath, yet looking quite satisfied as they entered.

"Neji, good news!" Lee announced. Neji looked up at him with curious eyes.

Sakine began, "for awhile now she's been out in the Fire country, but she's returning tonight! So as long-"

"Who is _she_?" Neji interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Her name is Karin, and she has a skill that may interest you."

Neji stared at her with some hope. Lee glanced at the location Neji's hand resided, and smiled in delight. Neji looked at Lee and gave him a serious look. The boy just turned towards the door.

"Don't worry Neji, once Karin gets here you can hold her hand when she's conscious." Lee had a wide grin as he exited the room before Neji could make any remarks. He did however give the back of Lee's head a death glare as he left.

_Idiot, if I let go of her hand her heart might slow down. He should be more serious in this situation. What if this girl doesn't make it in time? Then what Lee?_

Sakine had a small grin as she began to speak to him. "You should take this time to relax. You need that. If her jutsu works as planned, then there's hope for a full recovery. She just needs to last until tonight." She smiled at him as she departed the room.

_I can't just stop worrying. What if this jutsu of hers doesn't work out? Then we're back to square one…her heart's already dangerously low. I can't let go now! _He squeezed her hand as he uttered under his breath, "Tenten."

* * *

_Tenten turned. "Did you hear something?"_

_Neji turned towards her. "No, you heard something?"_

"_I thought I heard my name… weird."_

"_Maybe it was a bird," he shrugged and began to walk._

"_Yea… maybe." She paused a moment before catching up to him. _I could've sworn I heard his voice… the boy in the white robes. He was identical to Neji, but it wasn't him. Neji is caring, talented, smart, and strong and just by looking at him you can tell he's perfect in every way!

_The thought of the second boy intrigued her, although he seemed to be Neji's doppelganger. Same features, yet expressionless, unlike her Neji who seemed to give a positive, loving look which made her melt. The more she thought about this, the more she realized he really wasn't all that better than the boy she was walking with. In fact, the Neji she kissed under the tree seemed to have much brighter eyes than the dull sparkle-less ones his twin possessed._

_Even though Tenten realized the glowing boy wasn't as glamorous as she originally thought, she still felt there was something special about him. He seemed more real. More tangible, even though her Neji was walking right next to her. Compared to the familiar feeling she felt with the doppelganger, the bright Neji seemed to be the dull one._

How could this be? The Neji who kissed me, held me, and looks me in the eyes with compassion… how could this other guy give me a feeling that makes my heart jump? I didn't even touch him, yet I can't get him out of my head!

* * *

Screams and shouting were heard echoing throughout the hallways from the unexpecting victims of a wild creature trapped in the hospital. Neji's head shot up in response to the shouts of surprise. He stared at the open door showing the hallway, listening to nurses and scientists making various noises as the creature made its way through the crowd. He blinked. A small dark blur dashed from the door to underneath Tenten's bed. He stood up, keeping his hand on Tenten's. He looked around the room for any signs of movement. The room was still. The screams stopped but the footsteps drew nearer to the room.

_What the hell is in here?_ He asked himself. His eye dotted to the corner of the bed where he heard a critter-like mumble. He stared for a moment, then lifted his free hand. "Byakugan!"

Neji's vision turned to shades of grey as he saw the outline of an animal crawl out from underneath the bed. It leapt towards Neji's chest, turning its usual black and brown colors as the byakugan was deactivated. He let go of Tenten and used both hands to grab the attacking creature. "Shit!" The monitor beeped abnormally again.

"Neji!" Kishimi yelled, witnessing the attack along with several other orderlies. Some of them held random items such as a sheet, a net, a box and other random accessories. The raccoon wriggled in Neji's grip as it tried to escape. It broke free and landed on the bed, scratching Tenten's hand in the process. The coon jumped off the bed and scrambled towards the door, weaving between the doctors' legs. As it ran away, one orderly tossed the sheet in the air as Lee threw throwing stars, creating a circle of stars pushing the sheet towards the animal. The stars stuck in the floor surrounding the raccoon, trapping it within the sheet.

Neji looked at the monitor, then back to Kishimi. "How did that get in here?" he demanded.

Kishimi went to address him as the others went to retrieve the squirming pest. "We left the door open after bringing in a big table. It must have smelled someone's breakfast and snuck inside. I'm terribly sorry about all this, are you okay?"

"Yea." He glanced at Tenten. "Damnit…"

"What? What happened?" Lee asked.

"That raccoon… it scratched her." He pointed to Tenten's hand. Everyone's face grew concerned.

"Hey! What happened here?" Sakine asked as she ran toward the room.

"A raccoon snuck in and scratched Tenten. We should check her for rabies" Kishimi suggested.

"Hmm.. this could be bad." Neji and Lee began to frown. "If she does have rabies, the medicine might have negative effects."

"Why would rabies medicine have any negative effects?" Lee asked.

"Well, recently one of the plants we use to make the medicine was ruined by an annoying insect problem, so we've had to use a substitute. It's still effective, but it does have some little side effects."

"Like what?" Neji asked.

"The one you would be most concerned with is drowsiness"

Neji gritted his teeth and stared at the monitor. Her heart continued to beat ever so slowly. _This is very bad…_

* * *

_They didn't have to walk far before they hit the village. The trees and path were still dewy from the previous rain, making the wet houses glisten in the sunlight. The couple strolled along to look for their teammate, watching the children run around chasing a local cat while the parents were wringing out wet clothes._

_Neji tapped his hand against Tenten's, who responded by interlacing her fingers with his. It felt nice.. until moments later when padded feet made their way up her back and secured themselves in her buns. She stood there, stunned by what was now standing on her head._

_*hisss* _

_Neji stared at it as the kids ran up to Tenten._

"_No fair, she isn't base!" One of the little boys yelled at the frightened cat. The rest of the children moaned in disappointment as their toy was out of reach._

"_Tenten," Neji gestured to her head, "you have a little something.."_

_She looked over at him seeing him give her a joking smirk. _Well that's new, I've never seen him make a joke. Even if it is a small one like that. _She smiled at his childishness, as the cat began to relax a little._

"_Neji! Tenten!_

_The cat looked over to see an excited green blur rush in its direction. It fluffed up in surprise and scrambled to get off the girls head. Tenten wobbled a bit from the moving weight on her head. The cat jumped down onto one of Tenten's steadying hands and stumbled onto the ground before darting away, shortly followed by a wave of children._

"_Ow!" Tenten held the back of her hand, studying the tiny scratches the cat's claws left behind._

"_Oh I'm sorry Tenten was that my fault? I did not realize there was something on your head."_

"_It's ok, just a little scratch." She assured him. She continued to look at the tiny drops of blood build up outside the skin. _Something feels different…

_There was a weird silence between the three ninja…. "Oh yea!" Lee spurted out. "I came to tell you, I got a message from Konoha. The Mizukage help us out and now Konoha is back to normal! Gai sensei said it's never been so peaceful."_

"_That's wonderful Lee!"Tenten exclaimed. She couldn't exactly remember what was wrong with Konoha to begin with, but as long as it was peaceful now, she didn't dwell on it._

_Lee continued, "So I guess that means this could be a little vacation for us!" The three of them couldn't help but smile at the news._

_A little old figure shuffled up in front of them. "Excuse me, you three are ninja, am I correct?" They nodded. "I am the elder of this small town. We haven't had ninja pass by in quite a while. We've had several issues around here with thieves and nuisances ruining our crops, would you be able to stay a little longer and help us?"_

_Neji turned to Tenten, who had hope in her eyes, and replied, "Well, seeing as we aren't in a hurry to return to our village, I suppose we could afford to stay a little longer." Tenten smiled at his answer. She liked helping people, and especially enjoyed the time she and Neji were spending together._

"_Oh thank you! Thank you!" The little old lady left happily. _

_Lee suggested, "shall we go and celebrate with our new friends here?" _

_The other two nodded, and went back to holding hands. "Ow!" Tenten retracted her hand in pain._

"_Oh, sorry," Neji apologized. "Are you ok?"_

"_Yea yea… it's just a pain in my hand. I'll be fine."_

_He took her hand, kissed it better, then wrapped an arm around her waist and continued to walk._

* * *

Lee and Neji sat in the few chairs outside Tenten's room. They heard light shuffling inside her room along with the flipping of papers. They turned their heads when the door finally opened, watching the two doctors exit.

Kishimi spoke first. "Well, she tested positive for rabies."

Neji's heart sank. _Shit.. _"…Wait, what if we don't give her the medicine? Wouldn't it travel through her bloodstream slower since she's lying down with a slower heartbeat? We could take care of that later right? " He continued to ramble before Kishimi finally stopped him.

"The problem is, since she got scratched on the hand, that's where most of the disease is located. Since it won't travel far, it'll just settle there and poison that area."

The boys stared at her, waiting to hear to worst. "If left there untreated much longer, we may need to amputate her hand."

Lee spoke up, "But this is a village of healers, can't someone extract it or something?"

Sakine stepped forward. "We can get rid of poison, not diseases. We still rely on medicine for that. Even if we used all our healing powers and the huts, we would need a physical remedy in her bloodstream."

"What about the huts?" Neji asked.

"Pardon?"

"You mentioned the huts outside. I saw the inside of one of them while walking through the village. It looked like it was different compared to the hospital equipment."

"Yea, those are more of a natural healing area. Those huts used to have a small hot spring in each one. People would come here to rest while on long journeys, enjoying the healing and rejuvenating qualities of the water and herbal scents. They were said to be the most spiritual and healthiest area of this small land because of its natural healing powers, known to cure migraines, illness, and sometimes even broken hearts. Of course, the results weren't always instant, the springs worked faster depending on the person's chii. However, people stopped using them and relied on regular medicine. Soon we stopped getting visitors and ended up closing them. There are very few natural springs left, most of the ones in the huts are gone and are now used as storage for herbs. Those wouldn't help your friend I'm afraid."

There was silence. Neji bit his lip. Lee's eyes widened, if that was even possible. He turned to Neji, "W-what do we do?" Neji just stood there, thinking. He knew he wasn't close to bringing her out of her sleep, so drowsiness may be the smartest choice… However…

"Give her the medicine…"

Lee asked, "Are you sure?"

"We have just as much of a chance to bring her out of her comatose state after the medicine as we do now. And maybe the side effects won't have a big effect."

"But it could worsen. You really want to take that chance?"

"Lee, Tenten is a weapons master. If she woke up without a hand, she might as well be dead. A handless weapon user is a useless one. It would be the equivalent of when Tsunade told you to give up as a ninja. She wouldn't forgive us for that."

Lee, still unsure of the decision, nodded to him.

Neji turned to the girls and took in a big breath. "Give her the medicine."

* * *

**First off, let me apologize for not updating in over a year! I'm so so sooo sorry. **

**1. I was planning on writing the chapters out during school when I had nothing to do instead of doing it all in one shot on the computer… but school ended, so I only had this one chapter on paper. And I started college last year, so that's taken up the majority of my time (full scholarship!) I've had no free time to update this except during breaks. And even then I just didn't have it in me to wanna write in my free time ('effin writers block).**

** 2. In one of the dreams, I had two possible situations. I wrote the one possibility for awhile ago during school... but then realized it didn't fit the "perfect" atmosphere I was trying to set for her dreams. So I redid it to the situation you read here. The first attempt was too… harsh. (giant beast attacks… Neji's badly hurt.. etc.) **

**Also, unless I stretch it out somehow, I might end this in one more chapter. Thanks for reading :3 PLEASE leave feedback. I love reading what everyone has to say. **

**And as a little something to make up for the looong wait, I'm also gonna post a link to a mini fanfic I wrote during my writers block. Don't worry, it's still NejiTen ;)**

Bday fanfic: fanfiction(dot) net/s/6711115/1/bMasquerade_b_Birthday_Party


End file.
